Never Alone
by Wafa01
Summary: Gatomon wonders if losing Wizardmon was a pointless sacrifice. Patamon is there to help her see the light. Light PataGato, written for Mega-Prompts Challenge and Pairing Diversity Boot Camp.


_Is it smart to start small? I don't know but I think it is and these Boot Camps are definitely helpful for it. I wanted to do something different so this is a small drabble with the prompt 'Heart', it's set sometime after 02 after the MaloMyotismon battle. It is also for the Mega-Prompts Challenge Writing Prompt # 9: 1000 word super-drabble. It can be taken as friendship but it is a PataGato to me._

* * *

Gatomon sat in a grassy patch in the digital world, thinking of the recent battle that had occurred with MaloMyotismon. Looking down at her glove-covered paw, she gently removed the glove to reveal the scar that had been given to her by her old master. After all he had done to her, after the way he had taken Wizardmon away from her, he had the nerve to return once more and threaten all of them.

"Gatomon?" A familiar, friendly voice distracted her from her thoughts and the feline digimon looked to see Patamon sitting besides her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Gatomon admitted. She knew that was probably not the answer Patamon was hoping for but still, she really didn't know how she felt right now. "Sorry…that doesn't help much, I know."

Patamon gave her a soft smile. "It's fine, Gatomon. I know it must be strange for you seeing MaloMyotismon again."

Gatomon shifted. It wasn't just about that and she knew it. Maybe she should tell Patamon, he had always listened to her before so hopefully he'd listen to her now as well and understand how she felt. "Seeing MaloMyotismon again…it made me feel as if Wizardmon's sacrifice and what he did for me was useless. I mean, Wizardmon sacrificed himself so we could defeat Myotismon but we didn't manage to. He came back and…" She flushed, looking away. Had she said too much? Was it stupid to think the way she was? She knew Patamon was too nice to think of her as a complete idiot but at the same time, she wasn't used to sharing her feelings with anyone besides Kari. She never even shared them with Wizardmon even though he could read her thoughts.

"Gatomon," Patamon said, once again distracting the female digimon from her thoughts. "Do you really think the only reason Wizardmon sacrificed himself was to defeat Myotismon?"

Gatomon stared at Patamon. "What do you mean, Patamon?"

"Wizardmon sacrificed himself so you could be with Kari, where you truly belonged," Patamon said simply. "He wanted to save the legacy of the DigiDestined. He wanted you to be with those who cared and he wanted your freedom most of all. Gatomon, yes, defeating Myotismon was important for you to be free but once you and Kari were together, Wizardmon's job was complete. No matter how many times he comes back, you'll always be free of him. And that's what Wizardmon wanted."

Gatomon wasn't sure how to respond. She had always known Patamon was smarter and wiser than his otherwise cute appearance showed but at the same time, the fact that he had so beautifully put into words what she didn't know how to convince herself of. "Patamon, how…?"

Patamon laughed a little. "I don't know but I feel like what Wizardmon wanted the most for you as a friend was to be happy with us and stay where you belonged." He reached out his paw, gently touching the scar on her paw, causing the feline digimon to flinch a little. Gatomon was tempted to pull her paw away but the innocent look in Patamon's eyes made her hesitate a little bit.

"You're not with Myotismon anymore," Patamon said softly. "No matter how many times he loses the address to his grave, please don't forget that you aren't alone, Gatomon. Even if Kari isn't here right now, she'll always be there for you when you need her to be. And when she's not around…" He averted his gaze away a little. "You know, I'm always here for you."

Gatomon's heart fluttered a little bit at the sincerity in her friend's words. After the first adventure, Patamon was one of the digimon she had grown to have an understanding with which was why they worked so well together as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon but the way he had understood her feelings now, she was honestly grateful. Having grown up alone, sharing her feelings with anyone was hard for her. It even took her awhile to open up to Kari about her past and now opening up to her dear friend, it felt good. Suddenly, it made her feel as if she weren't alone anymore. Even when Kari wasn't here, she had someone who understood her heart.

"Thank you," Gatomon said, eyes watering a little but she blinked back the emotion. She may trust Patamon with her feelings but she didn't want to start blubbering in front of him. "I…I got so used to keeping my emotions locked up whilst being with Myotismon that I didn't really know how to understand my own feelings at times. Thank you for reaching out to me."

Patamon laughed a little. "Your welcome! The others have been pretty worried about you too. I'm just the only one whose too stubborn to leave you alone." He paused. "Although Veemon was about to come check on you himself but then decided to let me do it since we're better friends."

Gatomon laughed, despite herself. "That was sweet of him but I don't think I'd be able to tell him that much as I told you." She suddenly felt herself becoming a bit conscious. "Um Patamon?"

Patamon blinked. "What is it?" Neither of them seemed to realize that Patamon was still holding onto Gatomon's paw, nor did either of them seem to mind.

"I…could you not discuss this with the others?" Gatomon said, cheeks tinging pink as she said it. "I know Biyomon and the others know about my past and Wizardmon but still…" She really didn't know how to explain why she felt this way to him.

Patamon smiled softly at her. "You don't need to worry at all, Gatomon. I would never tell your secrets." He placed a wing on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "I promise."

 _How can someone be so honest and open?_ Gatomon felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and smiled a little bit herself. Something about Patamon just spread warmth and happiness all around her. "Thank you, Patamon."


End file.
